one-shot Greg
by Niiara Sparrow
Summary: Greg está envuelto en un caso que le pondrá al límite en todos los sentidos. Un asesino en serie anda suelto y Scotland Yard es la única esperanza de Inglaterra para que la tranquilidad vuelva a reinar.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen. Esta historia está basada en los personajes de Sherlock Holmes, creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación para la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. El caso a resolver está basado en hechos reales. Los nombres han sido alterados.

Nota: fic creado para el reto de apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del Foro 221B Baker Street.

¡Greg, tenemos un caso! - Sally entró en el despacho de manera intempestiva, como siempre que les requerían para empezar un caso. Era su momento favorito del día. Y como siempre, Greg no estaba preparado para esa descarga de energía a primera hora de la mañana. El sobresalto hizo que a punto estuviera de ahogarse con su café, seguido de un ataque de tos.

Cuánta energía... - protestó mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aire.- ¿De qué se trata...?

Unos pescadores han encontrado un cuerpo enganchado en sus redes mientras pescaban hace veinte minutos. Por las ropas, parece que se trata de un vagabundo.

Bueno...- Greg se puso de pie con un suspiro. A fin de cuentas, una media de 300 cadáveres se encontraban en las aguas del Támesis al año. No era una noticia nueva para él.

Tienen prisa por volver a puerto, Greg, pronto bajará el nivel del agua y el barco se quedará en varadero si no se marchan - insistió Sally-. Se llevan el cuerpo en las redes, sin tocar nada, tal y como les he pedido.- explicó mientras ambos abandonaban el despacho del inspector.

Bien, vamos.- asintió Greg.- Llama a Anderson, nos adelantaremos tú y yo.- Sally asintió y desapareció por el pasillo mientras Greg bajaba al garaje. Media hora después, todos se reunieron en uno de los muelles del Támesis, donde estaba el barco en cuestión. El cuerpo había sido desprendido de la red bajo la supervisión de Greg y yacía ahora en el suelo.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años – Anderson empezó a registrar sus observaciones en una grabadora- , con un cuerpo decrépito que hace pensar que llevaba en la calle como mínimo cinco años – en ese punto, Greg le dirigió una mirada de reproche, mientras le escuchaba con los brazos cruzados. Anderson destacaba en sus informes por una total falta de tacto a la hora de hablar de un cadáver. Por lo general, no se ponía sentimental, pero los marineros que habían sacado ese cuerpo del agua estaban muy impactados y encima, estaban escuchando al forense hablar de aquella manera; y su lema era: primero las personas. Bastaba mirarles para darse cuenta de que las palabras del forense habían acabado de horrorizarles. Anderson pareció darse cuenta y carraspeó ligeramente-. A... juzgar por la rigidez, ya lleva bajo el río algún tiempo. Presenta un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, en la zona superior lateral izquierda, hecha con algún objeto contundente, y tiene el cuello torcido en un ángulo poco natural - en ese punto, se agachó para palparlo con los dedos-. De hecho, está roto. Tiene la mandíbula abierta y los ojos cerrados.

Tras prestar declaración, los marineros abandonaron el barco y el muelle, dejando total acceso a Greg, Sally y Anderson para explorar el lugar a sus anchas. El barco, un navío pequeño y ligero, con el casco de color blanco, estaba preparado para salir de pesca, y por más que buscaron y registraron el barco de arriba a abajo, no encontraron nada sospechoso. Un par de horas después, el agua descendió lo suficiente como para que el barco se quedase encallado, obligando a los tres miembros de Scotland Yard a salir de allí con rapidez.

Bueno, ¿cómo lo veis?- preguntó Greg, caminando por el muelle con Anderson y Sally. Desde que había visto el cuerpo, una sensación extraña le había invadido y no lograba desprenderse de ella. Al no dar con la respuesta por sí mismo, decidió confiar en su equipo.

Parece un asesinato.- aventuró Anderson. Greg se giró y miró al forense.

De verdad... aún tienes la capacidad de sorprenderme.- dijo con gravedad y cierto sarcasmo. Anderson le miró ofendido.

¿Y qué esperas que te diga?

Pues... si tú eres el forense, ¿por qué no me das algún detalle más... concreto?

¿A qué te refieres? - Anderson se giró hacia Greg, que alzó las manos al cielo al sentir su paciencia desvanecerse.

¿Soy el único al que este caso le resulta familiar?- exclamó. Sally se detuvo y le miró fijamente.

Explícate.- Greg se giró hacia ella y metió las manos en los bolsillos. A fin de cuentas, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Me suena que hace tiempo nos encontramos otro cuerpo parecido, con características similares a las de éste. Si no recuerdo mal, era también un vagabundo, y también tenía un golpe como ese.

Quizá te confundes con alguna película que has visto últimamente.- apostó Anderson. Greg le dedicó una mirada incendiaria.

A diferencia de ti, yo tengo clara la separación entre ficción y realidad.- Sally suspiró y se interpuso entre Anderson y Greg. Desde que Sherlock saltó desde la azotea del San Barts, los roces entre ambos se habían acrecentado y solían discutir bastante a menudo.

¡Basta los dos, no empecéis otra vez! - exclamó ella. Greg, que tenía la mirada fija en Anderson, se giró hacia su compañera.

Bien. Me voy a explorar la zona, levantad el cuerpo y mirad si hay casos parecidos en los archivos de Scotland Yard.- ordenó. Sally le miró preocupada.

¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí solo? ¿Y si pasa algo?

Sabré apañarme - replicó Greg-. ¡Vamos, moveos o no acabaremos nunca!- Sally asintió y se marchó con Anderson.

Una vez se quedó a solas, el inspector suspiró y echó mano de un cigarrillo. Con paso lento, anduvo por la orilla del río, pensativo. Ante él, la tierra mojada le mostraba joyas, electrodomésticos y bastante basura. Aún tenían mucho que hacer con respecto a la contaminación del río, aunque en los sesenta se había llevado a cabo una acción al respecto y habían recuperado un montón de especies que vivían en las aguas del Támesis.

Greg alzó la mirada hacia las nubes mientras pisaba con cuidado la tierra enfangada. No le sorprendía en absoluto encontrarse caminando entre basura. Lo que sí le sorprendía de sí mismo era cómo había cambiado su carácter desde que Sherlock ya no estaba. Cómo su paciencia se había acortado bastante para con Anderson, mientras que la obsesión de éste por el detective se había acrecentado hasta ser casi una obsesión. Pronto, algo se le enganchó en el zapato, impidiéndole avanzar. Greg se detuvo y bajó la mirada: entre las algas y chatarra oxidada, asomaba lo que parecía un hueso humano. El inspector se desenganchó con cuidado y se sirvió de un lateral de una cocina para marcar el lugar y no perderlo de vista, hundiendo la chapa oxidada en el lecho del río con cuidado de no cortarse, y no tardó en volver sobre sus pasos para hacerse con un gancho del barco pesquero que había registrado. Con el corazón saltando en su pecho, se apresuró a regresar a la zona que había marcado, y se arrodilló en el fango. Con cuidado de no destruir accidentalmente alguna evidencia, fue apartando todo lo que le interrumpía la visión, y poco a poco, a base de escarbar un poco con la parte posterior del gancho, encontró lo que le pareció una vértebra. Y luego otra. Al poco rato, había desenterrado una columna vertebral humana completa.

Santo dios...- musitó.

Greg frunció el ceño. Aún había trazas de carne en descomposición, o eso le parecía, pero era difícil saberlo con un primer vistazo, y además, teniendo en cuenta toda la suciedad que había allí. Sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie y llamó de nuevo a Scotland Yard para pedir el regreso de Anderson, de su equipo y parte del equipo que tenían en el hospital de San Bartholomew. Sabiendo que aún tenía media hora por delante, Greg suspiró y se encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. Al mirar distraídamente a su alrededor, vio lo que le parecían más formas humanas entre los despojos; con cuidado, se acercó a las formas y no tardó en descubrir que había cerca de veinte cuerpos más, abandonados a su suerte a lo largo de la orilla. Algunos estaban vestidos y eran fáciles de reconocer. Otros estaban más camuflados entre telas viejas y raídas y las algas, y otros ya eran simples esqueletos. Pero todos tenían las mismas características: todos presentaban un golpe en la cabeza y el cuello partido. Greg suspiró y volvió a llamar a Scotland Yard. Levantar todos los cuerpos les llevaría el día entero como poco, antes de que las aguas volvieran a subir y enterraran los cuerpos de nuevo. Aquella tarea necesitó del trabajo en equipo de casi media plantilla de policías de Scotland Yard, Greg incluido, además de todos los forenses.

La luna se alzaba sobre el cielo de madrugada, cuando Greg entró por fin en su casa. Había tenido que quedarse echando una mano con los informes y había tenido que exponerle el caso a su superior. Su único consuelo era que aquellas horas de más le serían remuneradas económicamente, aunque por el momento, lo único que quería era dormir.

Tras dejar caer la ropa de cualquier manera en una silla, consciente de que sólo pasarían cuatro horas hasta que tuviera que ponérsela de nuevo, Greg se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Pero a pesar de su cansancio, algo le hacía mantener los ojos abiertos. Era más que obvio que estaba detrás de un asesino en serie. Y que a veces, por un golpe de suerte, casos así avanzaban con una rapidez endiablada, y por otro lado, casos que a priori eran más sencillos podían estancarse durante meses. Pero él conocía aquel caso. Y no sabía por qué le parecía familiar. Sally no había tenido tiempo de ponerse a buscar, y Anderson no era una fuente fiable. Molly Hooper podría ser una ayuda, pero no en ese momento. Tanto ella como Anderson estaban hasta arriba de trabajo en ese momento, así como el resto de los forenses que trabajaban y cooperaban con Scotland Yard. Con un quejido de protesta, Greg se incorporó perezosamente de la cama y encendió su ordenador. Tras una noche en vela, buscando noticias en todos los medios que se le ocurrían sin resultado, apagó el ordenador, visiblemente frustrado. Justo en ese momento, sonó el despertador, arrancándole un nuevo quejido de protesta. Pero no había nada que hacer. Tenía que volver a Scotland Yard. Quizá desde su despacho tuviera más suerte. Tras una ducha rápida, echó mano de otro traje y se dirigió a la cafetería que visitaba a diario antes de entrar a trabajar. Iba a necesitar un café bien cargado para aguantar ese día. Cuando entró en Scotland Yard, se dirigió directamente a los archivos. Allí estaba Sally, visiblemente cansada, revisando en los ordenadores y en antiguos informes a papel.

¿Ha habido suerte? - preguntó Greg con cierta esperanza al acercarse a ella. Sally negó.

Aún no... No tengo claro por dónde buscar...- Greg se sentó a su lado y echó un vistazo a lo que su compañera había encontrado hasta la fecha. Había más de tres mil archivos sobre asesinatos con armas homicidas contundentes, cerca de seis mil casos que tuvieran que ver con vagabundos, y otros tantos de asesinos en serie. Al darse cuenta, Greg se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras contemplaba incrédulo las cifras. Sally se pasó la mano por la nuca y miró al inspector.- Necesitamos algo más, así no hay forma...- protestó.

Ve a la morgue.- propuso Greg.- Quizá Anderson o Molly tengan algo.

¿No puedes ir tú? - si había algo que Sally no soportaba era dejar inconclusa una tarea que había iniciado. Y Greg lo sabía, así que se incorporó de nuevo, dejando el café allí para ella.

Está bien – asintió él -. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo - prometió antes de marcharse camino del hospital San Bartholomew. Una vez se encontró ante el edificio, no pudo evitar detenerse para contemplar la azotea y recorrer el edificio desde allí hasta el suelo con la mirada -. Sherlock... maldito idiota - murmuró para sí-. Qué bien me vendría tu ayuda ahora... pero no, tenías que tomar la peor decisión de tu vida.- sacudió la cabeza y se adentró con paso rápido en el hospital. No había hablado con nadie sobre ello, pero era un hecho que echaba muchísimo en falta al detective. No tanto como John, por supuesto. Pero sí le echaba mucho de menos. Una vez en la morgue, se acercó a Molly, que acababa de entrar y estaba leyendo el informe de un compañero del turno de noche.- Buenos días, Molly... ¿hay novedades?- la forense, también con aspecto cansado, se giró hacia Greg y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

Buenos días, Greg... aún no tenemos mucho, hemos intentado, por el momento, identificar a las personas, por si alguna figurase en el registro de personas desaparecidas, o algo así... ya sabes, para que se reconozcan los cuerpos y luego podamos empezar a trabajar. Ayer pudimos empezar con diez, pero no ha habido suerte. Cada uno presenta una descomposición diferente, y como en el río hay tantas cosas... a veces las marcas de las heridas no coinciden exactamente, y tenemos que asegurar que es por causas ajenas a la causa de la muerte...

¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?- se ofreció Greg. Molly negó sin perder la sonrisa cordial.

No, lo siento, Greg... ahora mismo no hay nada que puedas hacer, pero en cuanto tengamos algo, te lo haré saber.- promete.

Greg asintió en silencio; por un lado, era un alivio para él no tener que estar metido en la morgue. Pero por otro lado, había ido allí con la promesa de resultados para Sally. Molly se dio cuenta.

Si quieres... quédate por aquí.- ofreció rápidamente. Greg asintió y se sentó en una banqueta. Molly le sonrió suavemente y desapareció tras una puerta que daba a la morgue en sí. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Greg avisó a Sally y se dispuso a esperar pacientemente, a veces sentado en la banqueta, otras, paseando por la habitación, otras, lanzando al aire y recogiendo una pelota anti estrés que guardaba en el bolsillo. Al cabo de tres horas, Molly salió en su busca con un molde en las manos. Al verla, Greg casi saltó de la banqueta, agradeciendo que por fin hubiera algún tipo de resultado.

Greg, este molde coincide con la mayoría de las marcas que hemos encontrado.- informó la forense.- Así que podemos asegurar que es la huella del arma homicida. Es un objeto redondo, pequeño, pero contundente... No ha dejado restos en el cuero cabelludo ni en los huesos, así que me figuro que será algo de metal o piedra, pero aún tenemos que verificarlo y descartar los restos de la chatarra del Támesis.- explicó. Greg asintió cogiendo el molde con cuidado.

Muchas gracias, Molly...- sonrió él, visiblemente más relajado ahora que por fin tenía algo más con lo que trabajar. Ella se encogió de hombros y soltó una alegre risilla.

¡Si siempre me vas a agradecer con una sonrisa, ven más a menudo por aquí!- bromeó. Greg respondió con una carcajada y volvió a Scotland Yard. Ya en su despacho, se reunió con Sally y le mostró el molde que Molly le había dado.

Esta es la forma que encaja en casi todas las heridas de los cuerpos que encontramos ayer.-explicó Greg.- Me ha dicho que es algo que puede ser de metal o de piedra, contundente y pequeño.

¿Como un martillo?- Greg asintió.

Yo también estaba pensando en eso.

Pero... ¿por qué iba el asesino a romperles el cuello a todos también?- Sally sacudió la cabeza confusa.- Nadie sobrevive a un golpe así en la cabeza. Además, si ha sido con un martillo... nunca lo encontraremos. ¿Cuántos martillos hay en Inglaterra, y en el mundo entero?- con un gesto de desesperación, enterró la cara en las manos. Greg la miró algo afligido. Era cierto que se había alegrado demasiado rápido. Aquel hallazgo no le estaba aclarando nada en absoluto. Pero algo en su interior le empujaba a no rendirse. Extendió la mano y cogió el antebrazo de Sally para captar su atención.

Repasemos lo que tenemos.- propuso.- Tenemos un martillo como posible arma homicida...

Lo que creemos que puede ser un martillo - replicó Sally-.

Bueno..., tenemos un sector de la población como posibles víctimas en peligro: los vagabundos...

Suponiendo que los que ya se han reducido a esqueletos no sean personas secuestradas.- replicó de nuevo ella.- Greg suspiró.

Sally, ¿cómo estás tan frustrada con este caso tan pronto? Ayer eras imparable.

Lo siento, Greg, sólo estoy un poco cansada.- negó ella.- Tienes razón... además, con las pruebas del ADN, podremos establecer un rango de fechas, ¿no? Y podemos hacernos una idea del tiempo que el asesino lleva en activo...

Sí, eso es.- asintió Greg.- Pero necesitaremos tener algo de paciencia. Mientras, podemos ir atendiendo otros casos... o... bueno, deberías irte a descansar. Le diré al superior que te encuentras mal.

No, Greg, no es necesario... iré a tomarme otro café y echaré un vistazo a las denuncias de desapariciones, a ver si encuentro algo relacionado con el caso.- Sally se puso de pie y abandonó el despacho. Greg se recostó en su asiento exhalando un suspiro. Aunque quisiera acelerar la resolución del caso, le faltaban demasiadas piezas por encajar.

¿Cómo demonios lo hacías?- masculló, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Por supuesto, no esperaba respuesta. Se pasó el resto de la mañana esperando los informes de Molly. Al mismo tiempo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; tampoco podía quitarse los métodos de Sherlock de la cabeza. Sabía que funcionaban. Pero no sabía aplicarlos.- "Concéntrate, Greg - se dijo, cerrando los ojos -. Sherlock decía que su método consistía en observar... así deducía. Y siempre le quitaba importancia. O sea, que si él podía... podemos hacerlo todos, con un poco de entrenamiento...". De pronto, una idea le pasó por la mente. Era descabellada, quizá estúpida, pero tenía que probarla. Greg se levantó de su silla y abandonó el despacho para ir al sótano, donde se encontró con el encargado de mantenimiento.

Buenos días, inspector.- saludó un hombre de complexión fuerte, ligeramente más alto que Greg, que exhibía una barba castaña y recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo en la nuca.

Buenos días, Rupert.- saludó él.

Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes prestarme el martillo?

Claro, señor... para las reparaciones de hoy no me hace falta.- Rupert se dio la vuelta y abrió la taquilla donde tenía sus herramientas, situada en un rincón del sótano, junto con otras tantas en un pequeño cuarto iluminado con fluorescentes. Tras recibir el martillo, Greg se marchó a su despacho de nuevo para poder observarlo con detalle. A primera vista, no era más que un martillo corriente de carpintero; un martillo específico para tareas de bricolaje y muy útil en mantenimiento. No había nada de particular en eso.

Mira que si fuese este...- bromeó en voz baja, cogiendo el molde que Molly le había dado, y le echó un vistazo. Pero pronto, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.- No puede ser...- negó. Mirando la herramienta con más detalle, notó que la cabeza del mismo presentaba múltiples arañazos, probablemente por el uso, pero la pintura negra que recubría la cabeza se había levantado de manera irregular alrededor de la cabeza. Extrañado, Greg raspó la superficie con la uña, incapaz de sacar una muestra. Eso sólo podía significar que se había desprendido cuando el martillo golpeó contra algo que no era un martillo. ¿Una pared? ¿Un mal golpe contra el suelo? ¿O quizá...? Con cuidado de no romper el molde, lo acercó a la cabeza del martillo, y a punto estuvo de que se le cayera de las manos. Encajaba a la perfección. Intentando no dejarse llevar, se levantó y llevó el molde y el martillo al laboratorio. Sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo, y de hecho, no se dio cuenta de que casi se llevó por delante a Sally.

¡Eh, Greg!- exclamó ella, siguiéndole con paso rápido.- ¿Qué pasa?

¡Necesito descartar una cosa! - exclamó Greg al detenerse ante una de las mesas del laboratorio. Sally se apresuró a alcanzarle.

¿De dónde has sacado ese martillo? - preguntó confusa. Greg no le respondió. Tras dejar los objetos en la mesa del laboratorio, se apresuró a abrir un armario para sacar el instrumental necesario para sacar todas las muestras posibles: huellas, restos, rastros, todo.- ¡Greg! - le llamó de nuevo.

¡Ayúdame! - exclamó Greg al pasarle tiras adhesivas y algodones humedecidos en soluciones químicas. Parecía que había encontrado algo y estaba decidido a llegar al final él mismo. Puesto que alguna vez había tenido que echar una mano en el laboratorio, Sally podía aseverar que Greg sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero en ese momento, parecía ser el único. Greg echó mano de un microscopio.- Trae a Molly.- Sally asintió y salió en su busca. Al cabo de media hora, ambas mujeres estaban de vuelta en el laboratorio, mientras Greg trataba de organizarse las ideas tomando notas en una hoja de papel.

Hola, Greg.- sonrió ella.- ¿Qué necesitas?

Ayúdame a procesar todas las muestras. Sally, escanea las huellas y mira a ver de quién son... Por supuesto, están las mías y las de Rupert, pero quiero saber si están las de alguien más.

¿Es el martillo del encargado de mantenimiento? - Sally le miró pasmada.- ¡Greg, es una locura! ¿Qué esperas encontrar? ¿Polvo y restos de metal?

¡Confía en mí, Sally!¡Sólo hazlo, por favor! - exclamó Greg. La sargento le miró sorprendida. La mirada del inspector le decía que estaba convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, y que necesitaba desesperadamente algo de apoyo. Sin decir nada, asintió y se marchó a cumplir el encargo. Molly, miró al inspector entonces.

¿Es algo personal, Greg?- preguntó con cautela mientras echaba un vistazo a los bastoncillos y las muestras obtenidas.

Algo así...- asintió él.- La cabeza de este martillo coincide por completo con el molde que me entregaste.

Pero...- Molly titubeó. No quería chafar las esperanzas de Greg, y menos después de verle con tanta energía.

¡Lo sé, lo sé! - asintió él.- ¿Por qué iba a ser este martillo el arma homicida? ¿Por qué iba a estar precisamente en Scotland Yard? - Molly asintió.

¿Por qué te lo tomas tan en serio, Greg...? - preguntó suavemente. Él agitó la cabeza.

Porque necesito demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo seguir adelante. Que no soy inspector en vano.

Quieres demostrárselo a él...- Molly asintió, empezando a comprender. Greg suspiró y asintió.- Bien, te ayudaré.- sonrió. Las horas fueron pasando lentamente mientras Greg y Molly comprobaban todo lo que Greg había extraído del martillo. Las esperanzas del inspector por encontrar una prueba que le ayudase a acelerar aquel caso empezaron a disminuir según Molly iba extrayendo los resultados de las muestras que tenía. Sally tampoco tenía buenas noticias. Las huellas del martillo correspondían sólo a Rupert y a Greg. Al final del turno, Greg se sentó en una silla, cabizbajo. Molly y Sally le miraron preocupadas.

Estás agotado, Greg...- murmuró Sally.- Vete a descansar, el turno ya se ha terminado... Lo archivaremos todo, guardaremos las pruebas, retendremos el martillo y mañana volveremos a intentarlo, ¿vale? - ofreció la sargento, preocupada al ver a su compañero tan decaído. Molly asintió también.

Ve a descansar.- sonrió cálidamente. Greg fue a decir algo, pero pronto se vio casi literalmente arrastrado por las dos mujeres hasta el garaje, y casi obligado a subirse a su coche. Ambas sabían que, de no hacerlo así, Greg no se marcharía. Él suspiró y arrancó el coche para volver a su casa. Muy a su pesar, la investigación se quedó suspendida durante un mes. Los avances eran escasos, y siempre les reconducían al mismo sitio. Además, había tenido que devolverle el martillo a Rupert.

Al cabo de un mes, Greg casi había descartado el caso de su memoria. En su día libre, se decidió a ir a su pub favorito para ver un partido de rugby. Allí, en compañía de una cerveza, deslizó distraídamente la mirada por los presentes. Conocía a muchos de vista, pero en ese momento sólo quería relajarse viendo un partido de su equipo, los London Irish. De hecho, gracias a ellos pudo centrarse en otra cosa y salir del pub, bastante más relajado una vez el partido terminó. Sin nada que hacer, se dedicó a deambular por las calles de Londres. Al pasar por un callejón, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro. Greg se giró. Rupert, que parecía haberse tomado un par de copas de más, le sonreía amablemente.

Vaya, si es el jefe...- nada más escucharle, Greg no tuvo ninguna duda. Rupert estaba completamente borracho.- ¿Qué hace en un sitio como este? Es peligroso ir solo...- Greg sonrió.

Por suerte, estás tú... y estoy yo, ¿no? Ya no hay problema.- replicó con voz ronca. Rupert echó a andar haciendo eses, casi derribando a Greg en alguna ocasión.

Oye... y... ¿adónde vas?- preguntó el inspector.

A mi casa, con mi amor...

Ah, ¿casado?

¿Qué? No, por dios... nunca me ataré a una mujer.- rechazó él con una carcajada.- ¿Quieres conocer a mi amor? Sube a mi casa.- ofreció deteniéndose en un portal. Greg miró a Rupert con las manos en los bolsillos. Andando, habían salido de la zona más conflictiva y se encontraban ahora en una calle bien iluminada. Para que el hombre no tuviera lugar a sospechars Greg esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

No sabía que te iban los animales... me sorprendes.- bromeó. Rupert soltó una carcajada.

¿Pero qué dices? ¡No, qué va! ¿En qué estás pensando?

Venga, va... entonces, ¿de qué hablas?- Greg sonrió acercándose a Rupert.

Ven, que te lo enseño.- ofreció. Greg sacudió la cabeza.

No, que luego me lías y no salgo de tu piso hasta mañana, con una resaca de las históricas.- rió.- ¿Es algo que no conozco?

Quería que lo vieras, tengo varias colecciones hechas.- Greg ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

Ahora sí que me he perdido... ¿de qué hablas?

¡Del ajedrez!

Tú... estás mal de la cabeza.- Greg soltó una risilla. Rupert se rió también.

Bueno... ya me pasaré a verlo un día de estos... pero mañana tengo que trabajar, así que me voy, que descanses.- Greg se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero Rupert no parecía tener ganas de acabar la conversación.

¡Sube, hombre! ¡Te invito a otra cerveza!

No, que tu cerveza suele estar caliente - protestó Greg. Tras hacerle un gesto a modo de despedida, el inspector echó a andar, decidido a volver finalmente a su casa. Tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos y se adentró en el callejón. Cuando había llegado más o menos a la mitad, sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda, entre los dos omoplatos. Le habían arrojado algo que se le había clavado. Era contundente y con cierto filo, y debido al impacto, le cortó la respiración. Incapaz de reaccionar, Greg se desplomó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, esforzándose por coger algo de aire. A los pocos segundos, escuchó pasos corriendo hacia él. Al poco rato, Rupert estaba arrodillado a su lado.

¡Greg! ¿Qué ha pasado, te encuentras bien?- el inspector se encorvó lentamente, boqueando en busca de aire. Rupert le ayudó a incorporarse y le pasó una mano por la cintura.- Apóyate en mí... no te preocupes, estás a salvo ahora mismo... fuera quien fuera quien te hizo eso, se ha marchado.

Greg se dejó arrastrar por Rupert hasta el piso de éste; en el camino, sintió una nueva punzada de dolor cuando Rupert le arrancó lo que fuera que tenía en la espalda. Ya en su destino, se tendió en el suelo de nuevo con los ojos cerrados mientras Rupert iba a cerrar la puerta. Al notar que tardaba en volver, y cogiendo aire con dificultad, el inspector abrió los ojos. La distribución de los muebles era bastante extraña. Algunas estanterías rectangulares y banquetas estaban por medio de la habitación, en una posición un tanto aleatoria, a su entender. El suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta a cuadros blancos y negros. Greg echó un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor. Los muebles también estaban pintados con los mismos colores, y estaban enfrentados entre sí. En un lado de la habitación, todos los muebles negros se habían dispuesto frente a los muebles de color blanco, a excepción de los que estaban en el centro de la habitación, que parecían alternarse entre sí. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando recordó las palabras de Rupert sobre su gran amor. El ajedrez. Rupert había hecho de aquella habitación un tablero. Y allí estaba él, tirado en una de las casillas, con algo en la espalda, casi inmovilizado por completo. Lentamente, intentó mover las manos. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de que acabaría mal a menos que lograse reaccionar.

Vaya, parece que empiezas a reaccionar. Es un alivio.- Rupert estaba de pie, varios pasos por delante de él, mirándole fijamente. Greg elevó su rostro hacia él con dificultad, pero sin ninguna intención de rendirse. Rupert sonrió con frialdad.- No esperaba menos de ti. A fin de cuentas... a ti no he podido engañarte.- Greg tragó saliva y le miró incrédulo.- Me di cuenta de que lo sabías cuando me devolviste el martillo. Sabía que lo habías procesado. Sabía qué habíais encontrado y qué no. Lo bueno de trabajar en Scotland Yard es que puedes sacar la información de los policías si te haces amigo de ellos.- Greg cerró los ojos, maldiciendo para sus adentros.- Pero destruí las pruebas que el martillo pudiera tener antes de que llegases a tenerlo en las manos.

¿Por qué...?- balbuceó Greg. Rupert se encogió de hombros.

¿Sabes? Es verdad lo que se dice. El primer asesinato es como el primer amor: nunca se olvida. A ti quería reservarte para el final. Quería que fueses el último. Pero te has adelantado, así que tengo que hacer un cambio en mi jugada.- Greg se tensó al ver que Rupert tenía un martillo manchado de sangre en la mano. Un martillo de carpintero.

Espera...- pidió con dificultad.

No hay más tiempo.- negó Rupert. En ese momento, el móvil de Greg empezó a sonar. Rupert miró a Greg con cierto reproche al ver su momento interrumpido.- Sé breve.- concedió. El inspector asintió y se apresuró a contestar.

¿Diga...?

Greg, tenemos un avance.- sonrió Sally. Llevaba un par de días con el turno de noche y había estado dándole vueltas al caso que tanto había obsesionado a Greg.- ¿Puedes venir?

Estoy en casa de Rupert...- replicó.

¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Sally.

Muy bien. Guárdame los resultados de las pruebas. No los pierdas.

Greg, ¿pero qué...? - antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, Greg cortó la llamada.

Ya te has despedido, supongo.- Rupert no se había movido del sitio. Greg asintió levemente.- ¿Sabes? No quiero que sea tan fácil- Rupert sacudió la cabeza-. Te admiro mucho, Greg. Quiero que me supongas un reto de verdad. Así no tiene gracia. Voy a darte un rato para que te espabiles.- acto seguido, desapareció de allí.

Greg miró a su alrededor de nuevo, con el rostro perlado de sudor, y empezó a mover las piernas, forzando a su cuerpo a reaccionar. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le había dado Rupert. Y no quería tener que enfrentarse a él. Tal y como estaba ahora, él tenía todas las de perder, así que quizá la mejor opción era intentar escapar, o como mínimo, salir del piso y bloquearle la salida, después, llamar a Scotland Yard y solicitar una orden de detención. Rupert había confesado dejándose llevar por el ego y la seguridad de que iba a matarle. No hacía falta más. Despacio, logró, con un quejido, ponerse a cuatro patas. Al oírle, Rupert regresó a su posición.

¿Ya estás listo? - Greg apretó los puños y asintió ligeramente. Aquello no era lo que quería, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.- Bien.- Rupert sonrió.- ¿Conoces el juego del ajedrez, Greg?- el inspector asintió nuevamente.- ¿Sabes que hay un montón de maneras de dar jaque mate? He estado pensando en cómo podría hacerlo contigo... y creo que voy a darte el mate del loco. La reina en h4, el rey atrapado entre todos sus súbditos en e1... Un movimiento y todo habrá acabado - Rupert echó a andar-. Seré rápido, Greg. No te preocupes.- el inspector se mordió el labio y alzó ligeramente la mirada. En diagonal, tres cuadros les separaban al uno del otro. Aunque la distancia se reducía por momentos. Y él no podía ponerse de pie. Tendría que pensar en otra manera de acabar con aquello. Una pelea estaba totalmente descartada, y pedir ayuda era inviable. Rupert no atendería a razones. No por el momento. El corazón saltaba en su pecho, y empezó a sudar. Los pies de Rupert estaban cada vez más cerca de él. Greg tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobó que estaba encerrado entre los muebles de la habitación. No podía retroceder, ni echarse a un lado. De pronto, la voz de Rupert sonó justo encima de él.- Jaque...- Greg apretó los puños y se tiró contra las rodillas del hombre, desequilibrándole y llevándoselo al suelo con él. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, alargó la mano hacia una estantería y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. El mueble se tambaleó. Rupert agarró el martillo con fuerza y lo alzó en el aire. Greg se giró hacia él, tirando una segunda vez del mueble. Sin tiempo para más, rodó sobre sí mismo, esquivando el ataque de Rupert por escasos centímetros. La estantería se venció y cayó aplastando el pecho de Rupert, matándolo al instante. Greg reptó por el suelo, apartándose de él, y echó mano de su móvil. Pero antes de que pudiera marcar, sonó un disparo en la puerta del piso. A los pocos segundos, pudo ver, a través de las patas de los muebles, cómo Sally entraba en la habitación, pistola en mano. Pero no tuvo tiempo de avisarla. Sus fuerzas llegaron al límite y Greg se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la habitación de un hospital. A su lado estaba Sally, esperando pacientemente. Al verle despertar, sonrió suavemente.

Buenos días.

Sally...- murmuró él.

Todo ha acabado, Greg. Rupert está muerto.

¿Cómo lo supiste? Que necesitaba ayuda...

Bueno... - ella se encogió de hombros.- En una situación normal, hubieras venido volando a Scotland Yard, sobre todo después de haberte implicado tanto en un caso como este. Y si quieres saber por qué tardé poco... Rupert era mi vecino. Yo vivo en la acera de enfrente; de hecho, muchas veces coincidíamos al volver del trabajo o al ir. Pero nunca había entrado en su piso hasta que hablé contigo. Descansa, el jefe te ha dado una semana libre.- sonrió levantándose para marcharse.

Espera... hay una cosa que no acabo de encajar en todo esto... Todas las personas que encontramos tenían el cráneo abierto y el cuello roto... ¿por qué? - Sally se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

Cuando registramos el piso, encontramos muchas botellas de vodka. Resulta que la familia de Rupert es rusa, y él se ha criado a caballo entre Inglaterra y Rusia. ¿Sabes que hay una frase, una amenaza rusa que dice "beberé vodka de tu calavera"? Bueno, Rupert lo hizo realidad. Pero imagino que no quería perder tiempo cortando las cabezas y esterilizándolas, porque alguien podría pillarle. Imagino que quería deshacerse de las pruebas lo antes posible. Lo que no sé es cómo se libró de una infección.- Sally sacudió la cabeza.- Rupert no tenía intenciones de guardar los trofeos, sólo quería realizar el acto. Como cuando los chavales dejan graffitis por ahí. No se llevan la pared a su casa, pero están encantados de haberlo hecho.

Ya veo...- Sally sonrió suavemente.

Bueno... descansa, jefe. Molly me ha contado lo importante que era para ti resolver este caso. Y no te preocupes... el friki estaría orgulloso de ti.

Sherlock...- corrigió Greg con una leve sonrisa.- Se llama Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
